DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The Division on Substance Abuse of the Columbia University Department of Psychiatry and the New York State Psychiatric Institute is applying for continuation of a 2-year post-doctoral program that trains physicians and clinical psychologists for research careers in substance abuse. The goal is to provide both the research skills and clinical expertise necessary to design and carry out research on the etiology and treatment of substance use disorders. The program includes the following elements: 1) Didactic introduction to clinical research in the addictions including core seminars on a) substance abuse treatment and research; b) introduction to biostatistics; and c) methodology seminar and d) electives in biostatistics or methodology from the School of Public Health; 2) Clinical experience in the major modalities used to treat substance abuse; 3) Research apprenticeship: Each trainee works as a junior collaborator under the close supervision of a senior investigator who serves as preceptor and mentor. The trainee assists with ongoing projects to gain experience in the relevant research methods and designs and carries out independent research projects; and 4) Graduated development of teaching capabilities. Applicants are required to have completed an approved residency training program in psychiatry or a related clinical discipline and to demonstrate excellence in clinical work, motivation for an academic/research career, and a well-focused interest in substance abuse. The environment for research training includes a broad range of clinical populations and treatment modalities, and an extensive ongoing program of funded research on addictions. Clinical facilities include inpatient and outpatient clinics at the New York State Psychiatric Institute, the Presbyterian Hospital, the St. Lukes-Roosevelt Hospital, the Bridge Plaza Treatment and Rehabilitation Service, the Addiction Treatment and Research Corporation, Smithers Rehabilitation Center, and Phoenix House. Research fields represented by our preceptors' groups include basic neuroscience, genetics, genetic epidemiology, behavioral pharmacology, epidemiology, psychopharmacology, clinical trials, and treatment research. In its first four years, the program has had a steady flow of high quality applicants, and has hosted 7 trainees, four psychiatrists, one neurologist, and two clinical psychologists. Five have graduated, three going on to full time academic-research positions, and two to academic-clinical positions. Two psychiatrists will begin training in July 1997. The program has been successful in recruiting women and minority trainees.